mlpfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Trixie
thumbthumb|leftthumb _com__blueblood_and_trixie_at_the_gala_by_mactavish1996-d7nfllo.png 9b84ef8727ab6a09e7e0819c6ce95502.jpg efb.gif f713a38d8a40b54eb6ca34c28e2969a9.jpg g5_trixie_by_shitigal_artust-d71ozbf.png great_and_powerful___vector_by_wolfjedisamuel-d60r7rp.png gmod_sfm_ponies_useless__dl___equestrian_bit_prop_by_benno950-d7ebtu6.jpg images (1).jpg img-2188729-3-CrystalTrixieII.png img-3136748-1-hipster_trixie_by_pixelkitties-d4hqx2w.png mlp_fluffy___trixie_by_veryoldbrony-d4fik18.png pfd15_the_great_and_powerful_trixie_lulamoon_by_rayodragon-d58vhrr.png trixie____now_i_want_revenge__by_caliazian-d5ohorj.png trixie__mlp_fim__the_great_and_powerful_plot_by_wanderzinho-d6dkgr8.png trixie_alicorn_princess_by_pegasisxd-d6fidw5.png Trixie_Brushing_Her_Mane.gif Trixie_Rainbow_Rocks_character_bio_art_2.png Trixie_ID_EG2.png trixie_and_the_illusions_by_abion47-d90ojkp.png trixie_lulamoon_cutie_mark_3d_animated_by_snoopystallion-d8trqcr.gif trixie_vectors_set_8_by_jeatz_axl-d8wxku6.png trixie_vectors_set_18_by_jeatz_axl-dapqx8x.png trixie_vectors_set_1_by_jeatz_axl-d8lbnuv.png trixie_vectors_set_16_by_jeatz_axl-d9a2xb3.png Čarodějka Trixie putuje po Equestrii a věří že je něčím víc než ostatní poníci.Své magické schopnosti občast trochu zveličuje.Zrovna nedávno se velká a mocná Trixie musela kát,když spatřila následky svých zlověstných triků. Postava se objeví epizodách:Chlubylka a Souboj kouzel Trixie je šarlatánka, co o sobě šíří falešné zvěsti o neskutečných skutcích a o svém rádoby hrdinství, kouzelnické zručnosti a odvaze. Přesto se ke každému, kdo jí nevěří, chová krutě a sobecky. Je to jedna z největších rivalek Twilight Sparkle. Ta ji posléze poníží, když se Trixie lekne hrdinství, které podle svých řečí už prokázala a následně je vypuzena z Ponyvillu a Twilight si užívá zasloužených pět minut slávy. Později se Trixie do Ponyvillu vrací, ovládána Elementem alicornů (viz níže) a vyhání Twilight z Ponyvillu. Nebýt její věčné touhy po moci, už by ji nic nezastavilo a ovládla by polovinu Equestrie. Je nápaditá, pilná, škodolibá, namyšlená, sobecká a hrubá. Hovoří o sobě ve třetí osobě a jako o „velké a mocné Trixie". Na konci příhody s Elementem alicornů se polepší a omlouvá všem svým obětem.Skamaradi se s Starlight Glimmer. Trixie, či spíše Úžasná a Velkolepá Trixie, je kouzelnice, která se svým vystoupením cestuje po celé Equestrii a v díle „Krotitelé chlubilů“ / „Boast Busters“ (s1e6) zavítá právě i do Ponyvillu. Její srst je zářivě azurová, její hříva chrpově modrá se stříbro-modrým pruhem a její oči jsou podmanivě fialové. Většinu času nosí fialový pláštík posetý hvězdami s krystalickou sponou a jako každá správná kouzelnice/čarodějka také nosí špičatý klobouk stejného vzoru. Série první, díl šestý - Boast Busters Trixie o sobě nemluví jinak, než ve třetí osobě – „Trixie, požaduje“ jindy zase „Trixie potřebuje“ – aby zdůraznila svoji důležitost. Její slova jsou pro dramatičtější efekt často doprovázena „lacinými“ ohňovými a kouřovými efekty. Vystupuje jakožto záporná postava – rival a protipól milé, ochotné a skromné Twilight Sparkle. Trixie je nepříjemná, panovačná a nafoukaná. Velmi ráda se vychloubá tím, že zachránila „Koníkton“ / „Hoofington“ před útokem zlovolné Velké Medvědice. Jediní, kdo Trixie doslova „baští“ a opěvují, jsou mladí poníci Snips a Snails. Když pak kouzelnice vyzve poníky k „souboji“ – výzvu přijmou Rarity, Rainbow Dash a Applejack – dělá to jen proto, aby všechny zúčastněné zesměšnila. Twilight, která se bojí ukázat své magické schopnosti jen proto, že jí přijdou jako vytahování, výzvu nepřijme a raději zpod pódia uteče. Trixie se znovu prohlásí úžasnou a velkolepou a představení končí. To hlavní, však teprve přijde... Zájmeno „já“ použije Trixie jen v případě, kdy selže při záchraně Ponyvillu a kdy je nucena se přiznat, že Malou (natož Velkou) Medvědici nikdy neporazila a že všechno, co o sobě tvrdila, je výmysl a lež. Uražena a dotčena, nejenže nepoděkuje, ale ještě se vysměje své zachránkyni - Twilight Sparkle - a s poslední a ještě k tomu mizerně provedenou kouřovou clonou utíká s ostudou pryč z Ponyvillu. Série třetí, díl pátý - Magic Duel Jedné deštivé noci, v jednom zapadlém krámku s čarovnými pomůckami, koupila si jedna kouzelnice zvláštní přívěšek - Alicorn Amulet - a třebaže prý byl nebezpečný, neváhala ani na chvíli a použila jej. Do Ponyvillu se tak za nějaký čas vrací Trixie. Ne však ta Úžasná a Velkolepá, ale ta nová, Zlá a Pomstychtivá! V plášti černém jako noc, se zvláštním magickým amuletem a rudě planoucíma očima... Konečně se utká s Twilight Sparkle, které vyčiní, že za všechna její příkoří může jen a jen ona a v kouzelnickém souboji ji porazí. Použije totiž „postaršovací kouzlo“, které je považováno za kouzlo nejvyšší kategorie a na něž Twilight nemá odpověď. Trestem pro ni má být vyhnanství a doživotní zákaz návratu do Ponyvillu, což si Trixie pojistí ještě velikou skleněnou kupolí. Sama pak vládne městečku tvrdým kopýtkem a přetváří ho k obrazu svému. Ostatní poníky zapřáhne do práce a jakoukoli neposlušnost tvrdě trestá, kdy ze všech nejvíce to odnáší právě Snips a Snails její bývalí obdivovatelé. Twilight mezitím zjistí, jak se věci mají a se Zecořinou pomocí se přichystá na návrat do Ponyvillu, aby se tam s Trixie ještě jednou a naposledy utkala. Když pak Twilight s novým kouzelným amuletem předvede své vrcholné „kouzlo“, nemůže Trixie věřit vlastním očím a rozhodne se její amulet ukrást a vyměnit za ten stávající. V tom momentě sklapne past, kterou na ni Zecora a Twilight s pomocí svých přátel nachystali, jelikož nový Trixiin amulet není nic jiného, než dveřní zarážka. Nakonec ještě Trixie pomůže s přípravou a odpalování ohňostrojů, omluví se Twilight a prozradí, že ji ovládal onen zlý amulet a ona s tím nemohla nic dělat. Když je jí odpuštěno a prominuto, prohlásí se Trixie Úžasnou a Kajícnou, považujíc sama sebe za toho nejpokornějšího poníka na světě. Vzápětí pak, opět s nevydařenou kouřovou clonou, prchá z Ponyvillu a třebaže po cestě spadne na ústa, vyskočí znovu na nohy a utíká dál, vstříc lepším zítřkům... My Little Pony: Equestria Girls A není divu, že i Úžasná a Velkolepá Trixie má svůj lidský protějšek ve světě za zrcadlem. Kouzelnický pláštík a klobouk však vyměnila za polodlouhé šaty stejné barvy s bleděmodrým třpytivým pruhem a nezbytnou cutie mark, přes které nosí tmavomodrý pulovr s dlouhým rukávem. Vlasy jí zdobí spona ve tvaru fialové hvězdy se zlatým okrajem. V EG se Trixie se objeví několikrát, ale vždy jen na krátký okamžik. Jedinou významnější (a zároveň jedinou mluvenou) scénkou tak je nákup sušenek s burákovým máslem ve školním jídelním automatu. Se svou „rivalkou“ Twilight Sparkle v tomto díle nijak neinteraguje. „Vida, vida, vida! Máme tu přece jen nějaké „odfrkávače“? Kdopak je tu takový ignorant, že zpochybňuje magické schopnosti Úžasné a Velkolepé Trixie?“ Zajímavosti Její vzezření (použité barvy a celkový design) je velmi podobné čtyřem dalším poníkům z dílu „Uzda pomluv“ / „Briddle Gossip“ (s1e9) a dalšího poníka v první části pilotního dílu druhé série - „The Return of Harmony part 1. Spolu s Big Macintoshem, Night Mare Moon, Babičkou Smithovou a Snipsem a Snailsem má v očích jen jeden jediný odlesk, kdežto ostatní poníci dva a hříbata tři. Původně měla být mužskou postavou.Trixie Lula mon Kategorie:Druhořadé postavy Kategorie:Antagonisté Kategorie:Jednorožci Kategorie:Ženské postavy